Greener Grass
by Fawks5
Summary: Several years after the war, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have finally decided to pair Draco with a young pure-blood. They choose Daphne Greengrass. However, plans never seem to go accordingly.


**A/N: I do not own anything that looks familiar.**

Lucius Malfoy sat behind his large ebony desk, a glass of Firewhiskey in his hands. He was in deep thought, his fingers running over the lip of the glass. Finally, he looked up at hi wife, Narcissa Black Malfoy, who was sitting across from him in a large wing chair, a cup of tea in her delicate hands.

"We have decided Draco needs to marry, haven't we?" Lucius said to Narcissa, who nodded. "And we've been trying to find a proper family to marry him to, right?" Again, Narcissa nodded, staring intently at her husband. "Well, have you thought about the Greengrass family? They are purebloods, and they have a clean record-well, cleaner than ours, anyway. Their eldest daughter, Daphne, was in Draco's year. Why don't we set a date with them?" Lucius finished, looking at his wife eagerly.

"Darling, that's a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed, standing and setting her cup on the desk as she began to pace. "Daphne is a very attractive young woman. I'm sure Draco would be more than thrilled to accept our proposal."

"Very well, dear. I'll write a letter to William tomorrow morning. What day would you suggest? This Saturday, perhaps?" Narcissa nodded.

"Oh, darling, this is perfect. I'm sure Draco will soon fall in love with the young Miss Greengrass," she said. "Now, let's go up to bed. We've had a long day." Lucius nodded and stood, downing the rest of his Firewhiskey. He took Narcissa's hand and let her lead him out of his study and up the stairs to their large suite.

That morning at breakfast, there was a squeal from the large dining hall. Olivia Greengrass stood up so abruptly that she spilled her cup of tea, though she rushed so quickly out of the room that she didn't pause to give mind to it. Her two daughters, Daphne and Astoria, sat and followed their mother with their eyes. They had never seen their mother get this excited, and they wondered what the letter had said to get her so ecstatic.

Soon, they heard their father's deep voice cheering. Daphne and Astoria were now even more confused and anxious to hear the news. They'd never heard their father, the so-stable William Greengrass, cheer about anything. Their mother's voice soon called for Daphne, who stood with a confused look on her face and followed the path their mother had taken moments before. Astoria soon heard her sister squeal and practically scream, "Yes!" Astoria could hear her mother and sister cheering and could hear their feet as they jumped up and down. Soon, she heard her mother's happy voice call, "Astoria! Urgent!"

Astoria stood and went to her father's study, where she saw the rest of the family standing and hugging and her mother and sister still squealing like pigs.

"What's going on?" Astoria asked, quite confused. She'd never seen her mother and father show so much emotion.

"We have just received an invitation to Malfoy Manor for this Saturday!" Olivia exclaimed, and William went and scooped up his youngest daughter and twirled her around.

"And it's because Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy want me to marry Draco!" Daphne screamed, throwing her arms around Astoria when William set her down.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Astoria said, hugging her sister.

"We're all going to dinner this Saturday night to meet with the Malfoys and get all the details we need for the courtship between Draco and Daphne," William said, still beaming at his eldest daughter. Daphne's eyes welled with tears.

"Oh, I'm so...I can't even...Me!" she finally finished. "Oh Merlin!" Then she fainted.

"Oh, Daphne!" Olivia exclaimed in surprise. She fanned Daphne, who soon came to.

"Oh, Mother! I'm so happy!" Daphne said, now crying on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, Daph," Olivia said, tears appearing in her eyes.

"If you don't mind, all this merriment is too much for me. I'm going upstairs," Astoria said, rolling her eyes. No one stopped her as she headed out the doors and upstairs to her room, which was really quite fine with her.

Draco woke up when the curtains around his bed were thrown open, letting in the bright, early morning sunshine. He blinked his eyes and was surprised to see his mother leaning over him. It had been ages since she had awakened him like this.

"Draco, darling," Narcissa said, moving to sit at the end of the bed. "You're father and I have planned a dinner for this Saturday. The Greengrass family will be in attendance. William and Olivia, and their daughters Daphne and Astoria. Daphne was in your year at Hogwarts. Do you remember her?" Draco nodded. "Now, dear, I know you would never do this on purpose, but please be on your best behavior," Narcissa said, a pleading look in her pale blue eyes.

"Of course, Mother," Draco said. She nodded, relaxing a bit. She stood and kissed Draco's forehead and headed out the door.

Draco sat in bed for a few more minutes, stunned. It had been ages since his parents had held a dinner, much less his mother wake him up in his room.

He got out of his bed and padded to his bathroom. After a quick shower, he headed to St. Mungo's and let his busy schedule keep his mind occupied.

Draco stood nervously in his room, looking in the mirror. He had on his best dress robes of black Italian silk with gray accents. He smoothed down an invisible wrinkle and headed to the drawing room. he sat with his parents, who sat, nervous and tense. Narcissa reached out and squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly.

Before long, a house elf appeared, announcing the arrival of the Greengrass family. First through the door was William Greengrass, as tall and imposing as ever with impeccable dark gray dress robes. Olivia Greengrass was next, elegant and regal. Her cornflower blue robes were of the most expensive make, and her pale hair was perfectly done. Draco recognized Daphne, in her dark blue robes that matched her sapphire eyes, and her honey-blonde hair was pinned up expertly. Bringing up the rear was the most beautiful witch Draco had ever laid eyes on. Emerald robes with silver accents matched emerald eyes, which were calm and calculating. Loose raven curls tumbled down her back, pinned away from her face. Draco was shaken out of his trance when William's deep voice announced his family.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. You know, of course, me and my wife, Olivia, and I understand Daphne was in the same year as young Mr. Draco." Draco nodded at that. "I do not believe, however, that you have met our youngest daughter, Astoria." He held out his hand and the raven-haired witch stepped forward and nodded her head in acknowledgement. Though her stature was attentive, Draco saw boredom seep through her mask before it fell back in place, as convincing as before.

"Miss Greengrass," Draco said, kissing the back of Daphne's hand, who blushed. "And Miss Greengrass," he said again, gently kissing the back of Astoria's hand.

"Now, now. We're going to be family soon. You call me Olivia, and I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind if you called him William." Draco nodded.

"And call me Daphne," Daphne said with a coy smile. "We went to school, after all."

Everyone looked at Astoria. "And call me Astoria," she finally said, a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes.

"Then please call me Draco," Draco said, talking to everyone.

"Now that the formalities are over, shall we go to dinner?" Narcissa asked. They followed a house elf into the dining hall. Lucius sat at the head of the table, with Narcissa on his left and William on his right. Draco sat next to hi mother, and Daphne sat across from Draco, beaming at him. Olivia sat next to her daughter, and Astoria sat across from her mother.

They enjoyed a delicious five-course meal, followed by brandy and tea back in the drawing room. Lucius and Narcissa sat on a love seat across from William and Olivia, sitting on a matching seat. Draco sat in a large wing chair, Daphne in one next to him, the chairs separated by a small round table. Astoria sat on a matching chair across from Draco, a large, heavy coffee table in the middle of them all.

The parents talked about work, life, and weather before turning the discussion toward the impending engagement and marriage of Draco and Daphne.

"So, Draco," William started, "what have you been up to?"

"I'm working at St. Mungo's," Draco said, turning a glass idly in his hands.

"You work? In person?" Olivia asked with a gasp.

"Well, yes," Draco said. "I want to help the people I've hurt."

"I see," William said, studying Draco closely. "Quite like our Astoria. She's working as well."

"Oh, what do you do, dear?" Narcissa asked, turning her attention to Astoria.

Astoria glanced up from her cup of tea. "I'm working at the Ministry, under Mrs. Hermione Granger, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation." She emphasized _Hermione Granger_, and Draco saw that her parents flinched. "I'm quite enjoying myself. I'm her private secretary, and so far, I'e traveled to Bulgaria, Greece, and New York with her, attending meetings and such." When she finished talking, everyone sat in silence. Her mother looked ashamed, her father was glaring at her over the top of his glass, and Lucius and Narcissa looked surprised.

"Oh...Well, that's...great!" Narcissa finally got out. "And what have you been doing, Daphne?" she asked quickly.

"Oh, I have a large flat in Wizarding London. I don't work. Mother and Father are supporting me," she finished with a dazzling smile.

Narcissa nodded. Truth be told, she liked the Astoria was working on her own, that she didn't depend on her family's money. She glanced over at Lucius, and by the look on his face, so did he.

Draco couldn't help but give Daphne a rather disgusted look, though he quickly dispelled it. She didn't work? She just used her family's money? He had to admit, he had thought that was what he would do when he was younger, but times have changed. He had to adapt with it. And he was quite enjoying his job. By now, most of his co-workers had looked past the fact that he was a former Death Eater, and now saw him just as a co-worker, not someone to glare at every time they passed in the hall.

As their conversation carried on about the marriage, Lucius and Narcissa started realizing that they thought Daphne was a terribly lazy girl and that she wasn't the brightest fire under the cauldron. Astoria was constantly chiming in, giving her opinion and making cutting remarks, and the Malfoys were enjoying her witty, charming, and admittedly snarky, remarks.

By the time the Greengrass family was being headed out the front door, Narcissa had made up her mind: he son was no marrying Daphne.

"Absolutely not" were Draco's first words to his parents after the Greengrass's had left. He opened his mouth to say more about why he felt he shouldn't marry Daphne, but he was stopped by his mother's gentle hand on his arm.

"I agree with you, Draco. And I'm almost positive your father feels the same way." Lucius nodded in agreement and Draco sighed in relief.

"Good, because that girl is no better than Pansy," Draco said, running a hand through his hair, a small laugh escaping his mouth.

"We'll talk about this more in the morning, love," Narcissa said. "We've had quite an evening. Get a good night's sleep." Draco nodded and kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his father before heading upstairs, a certain curly-haired witch on his mind.

The first thing Astoria did when she got home was head upstairs. Her parents and sister stayed downstairs, gushing about how they were sure they were shoe-ins with the Malfoys. Astoria rolled her eyes. Her parents and Daphne were so blind. Had they not seen the look that passed between Lucius and Narcissa after hearing that Daphne didn't work? And Draco's disgusted look?

Astoria just sighed and got ready for bed, then crawled beneath the covers and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Olivia could again be heard squealing over the breakfast table. She excitedly told her eldest daughter that the Malfoys had wanted to see them again that afternoon. Daphne squeaked and ran upstairs to change. Astoria rolled her eyes as they headed for Malfoy Manor for the second time.

They were greeted by the same house-elf, who led them into the same drawing room. The Malfoys were already sitting.

After greetings and everyone was sitting, Narcissa looked at her husband, who nodded, and she cleared her throat.

"William, Olivia, we believe you have a wonderful girl," she said, smiling easily. Daphne beamed and blushed, while William and Olivia were thanking the Malfoys left and right. They were stopped cold, however, when Lucius's cool voice interrupted.

"However."

"H-However?" Olivia stuttered. Daphne's blue eyes widened, and William's face became guarded.

"Yes, however," Narcissa continued. "We believe she will be the best suit for someone other than our son."

"Wh-what?" Daphne gasped, her eyes watering.

"We feel," Lucius went on, "that your younger daughter would be the better suit for Draco." Everyone's eyes turned to Astoria, who sat, open-mouthed and shocked.

"I'm honored," Astoria started.

"Of course she is," Olivia quickly jumped in. "But why not our dear Daphne?"

"I'm sorry, Daphne," Draco said. "But I just feel I wouldn't get the most out of our marriage if we were to wed."

"But why?" Olivia gasped. "Daphne would be a perfect pure-blood wife!"

"And so was Miss Parkinson, and yet, he did not end up with her," Lucius put in. "We simply feel Astoria would be better suited for Draco."

"So, with Astoria's permission, I would like to court her," Draco said. He looked at Astoria. She sat forward in her chair, studying him.

Finally, she said, "I accept your offer, Draco." Daphne gasped and stared open-mouthed at her sister, her mother looked aghast, and her father scowled at her. But Astoria saw none of this. She just saw the silver eyes of Draco, and she smiled. This smile was real, and it lit up her eyes. And in Draco's opinion, he had never seen anything as lovely as a smiling Astoria.

Two years later saw the marriage of Astoria Calliope Greengrass, age 21, to Draco Lucius Malfoy, age 23. They had a simple, intimate wedding. Everyone in the audience said afterwards that they had never seen a young couple so much in love as this pair obviously was.

Astoria's parents had gotten over the shock sooner than Daphne, though the sisters eventually made amends.

A rather moody and eventually drunk Pansy Parkinson was also in attendance. She eventually had to be escorted out by her date after she jabbed her wand at the young bride, spouting nonsense spells, which Draco was grateful for. If Pansy had been sober, he wasn't sure what kind of spells would have been shot out of it.

The couple left for their honeymoon, and returned after two weeks of traveling around Europe to their modestly sized flat in Scotland.

Several years later, they were announcing the birth of their son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Both parents promised to raise their son in the opposite manner that they had each grown up.

Eleven years later, they set their only son off to his first year at Hogwarts and received a letter the next day announcing he had been placed in Slytherin, along with the second Potter son. Though Draco had been sure to teach Scorpius that all houses were equally good, he was secretly pleased that Scorpius had made it into Slytherin.

Both parents were certain their son would change the Malfoy name for the better, and they were not let down.

By the time Draco and Astoria Malfoy passed, the Malfoy name had regained its old respect, though without the fear, and Draco couldn't have died a happier man.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Until next time**

**~Fawks5**


End file.
